The World': KH Style!
by WILDARMSMusashi
Summary: Enter in your own character and he and or her will have an adventure of their own! Read first then enter!
1. Information

Here are the important things you all need to know about this version of the World. Since it's Kingdom Hearts, there's same items of course, new and old worlds, Twilight Town and Traverse Town are root towns, and more and more. But here's lists.

_**Classes/Abilities**_

_**Class: **_Wielder  
_**Weapon(s): **_Keyblades  
_**Ups: **_Speed and Strength  
_**Downs: **_Low MP

**Abilities**

**Ars Arcanum- **A series of fast slashes and one extra one after.  
**Double Wield- **Being able to wield two keyblades.  
**Elemental Slash- **Combining magic with their attacks. (Only works with certain weapons)  
**Focus- **Focuses on their attacks. (Works with all classes)  
**Rapid Spin- **Spins rapidly with keyblade/keyblades at hand.  
**Earthbreaker- **Wielder slams hands onto ground and earth rises. Either guarding the wielder or attacking the target.  
**Waterbender- **Bends water to the wielder's will.  
**Firebender- **Beends fire to the wielder's will.  
**Airbender- **Bends wind to the wielder's will.  
**(Obtaining those last four abilites only by going to 'The Four Nations' world.)  
****Fire Spin- **Surrounds wielder with a ring of fire, securing him/or her from any enemy.  
**Cure- **A basic healing spell.  
**Cura- **A second-class healing spell.  
**Curaga- **A master class healing spell.  
**Curagasa- **An omega-class healing spell. Cures status injuries as well. (Has to be a certain level to learn it)  
**(Can learn all elemental/other spells like in original game)

* * *

**

_**Class: **_Guardian  
_**Weapon(s): **_Shield  
_**Ups: **_Defense  
_**Downs: **_Low Speed

**Abilities**

**Tornado- **Spins really fast with shield at hand.  
**Dur- **A basic defense spell.  
**Dura- **A second-class defense spell.  
**Duraga- **A master class defense spell.  
**Iron Slash- **Can slash through any object. No matter how hard. (Certain level to obtain it)  
**Slam- **Shield slams upon enemy,  
**Shield Hurl- **User throws shield and cuts down enemies, the higher the level of user, the more enemies the shield cuts down.  
**Master Hurl- **Greatest level of 'Shield Hurl'. (Obtained by a certain person)  
**Mega Guard- **Deflects any attack  
**Bump- **Bumps against enemy, really hard

_**

* * *

**_

Class: Mage  
_**Weapon(s): **_Staffs, Wands, Dolls  
_**Ups: **_High MP  
_**Downs: **_Low Attack

MageStaffs, Wands, DollsHigh MPLow Attack 

**Abilities**

**Fire- **A basic fire spell  
**Blizzard- **A basic ice spell  
**Cure- **A basic healing spell  
**(Includes all basic, second-class, master class, and omega class spells)**

_**

* * *

**_

Class: Assassin  
_**Weapon(s): **_Kunai Knives, Katana, Claws, and Martial Arts  
_**Ups: **_Speed  
_**Downs: **_Low Defense

AssassinKunai Knives, Katana, Claws, and Martial ArtsSpeedLow Defense 

**Abilities**

**Shuriken Hurl- **Throws a number of shuriken  
**Double Wield- **Can wield either two katana or claws  
**Accelerate- **Increases their speed  
**Teleport- **They can teleport anywhere in the distance radius of fourteen kilometers  
**Energy Blast- **A sphere of energy they summon up and throw  
**Double Kick- **Exactly what it says  
**Hawk's Call- **A high shriek that disables the enemy from hearing for a few minutes

_**

* * *

**_

Class: Warrior

_**Weapon(s): **_Spears, Staffs, Swords, Martial Arts, Axes

_**Ups: **_All Balanced Fighter

_**Downs: **_None

**Abilities**

**Slam- **Slams weapon onto the ground, sending a wide after effect after it  
**Elbow Smash- **Smashes elbow against enemy  
**Slash- **Slashes series of enemies  
**Rapid Slash- **Slashes enemies continuously  
**Lightning Bash- **Weapon surrounded by lightning, bashing the enemy continuously

**

* * *

**

(ok, IMPORTANT MESSAGE!)

**U ALL CAN ENTER IN UR OWN CHARACTERS, PLUS ADD CLASSES AND ABILITIES!)**

**For example, like this...**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Class:**

**Weapon:**

**Attitude:**

**Description:**

**More Abilities (If any)**

**

* * *

**

Here's another list of Important things...

**Root Towns: Traverse Town and Twilight Town  
****Worlds: The Lost City (atlantis)  
****Four Nations (avatar: the last airbender)  
****Port Royal (pirates of the carribean)  
****Land of the Dragons (mulan)  
****The World That Never Was (organization xiii hideout)  
****(O yea, just to let u all know, u can send in ur own organization member as well)  
****Agrabah (aladdin)  
****Atlantica (the little mermaid)  
****Olympus Coliseum (hercules)  
****Space Paranoids (tron)  
****Beast's Castle (beauty and the beast)  
****Hundred Acre Wood (winnie the pooh)  
****Karakura Town/Soul Society (bleach)  
****Japan (shaman king)  
****Feudal Japan (inuyasha)  
****Radiant Gardens**

**Items List**

**Potion  
****Mega Potion  
****Ether  
****Mega Ether  
****Pheonix Down**

**There can be guilds, u know, groups, and...that's basically it**


	2. Story of KH Online

Story of KH Online

In 2003, Kingdom Hearts was a hit with all of the Disney and Squaresoft (currently now Square-Enix) fans, and sold a whole lot of copies worldwide, mostly the U.S. and Japan. A lot of the fans said there should be another after Kingdom Hearts 2 and 3. Now it's the year 2010 and Square-Enix and Disney Interactive have created KH Online. Millions and millions of players have entered from either being a wielder of the keyblade to an assassin on a mission. Now it's been going strong for a long while, there has soon been reports that players have been losing conciousness and going into comas. The government is keeping it hidden but it's all over the news and the world. Who has been causing this? Has this been the work of the creators? Or something actually inside the game itself? Well there's one man who has just entered under the name of 'Idiko1010' who has appeared to be a detective under the U.S. government. Playing as a normal player, he hopes to find the cause of all the missing players who had gone under comas. WIll he save the world and find out, or will he go into a coma himself? Find out yourself.

(Oh yeah, just to get this clear, thiss supposed to be happening in the future since there is no KH 3 yet.)


	3. Chapter 1: Logged In

_This is the beginning of 'The World': KH Style! And I would like to thank these fellow fanfiction members for letting me use their characters_: 

Kaishin Briefs- Jonas  
Light Queen of Lillies- Krounara (Krou)  
StarLightSeraph- Leah (7990)  
and Star Wars nut- Tharynkx

I'll try to keep them as true to character as I can, so pleez don't get mad if I mess up badly. Just to let you all know, u all can add like ur own item or class and abilities, so we would like more of a variety. Hope u enjoy the story!

Chapter One: Logged In

A newly made (from five days ago) character had entered the large universe of KH Online, he had a white hoodie with gray baggy pants, blue converses, and one white fingerless glove, the other blue. Idiko1010 was his name (but was called Idiko for short). He looked from side to side as he was within the Root Town of Twilight Town. He saw bustling players buying items from vendors, eating Sea Salt Ice Cream, and talking, also battling in the dueling stage in the Sandlot. He felt someone brush against him hard. He looked to see a male, 5'7, not a lot shorter than he walk past him without saying a word. "Hey!" Idiko called. "Sorry," said the male with an emotionless tone in his voice. Idiko couldn't let it go and headed towards him, turning him around with a little force. "I want a real apology!" The gray haired male had a fishnet tanktop, black cargo pants, black leather gloves, black military boots on, and a katana in his sheath. Something Idiko clearly didn't see, also with an insignia of a wolf's face on his gloves, signaling this guy was not to be messed with. "You want a real apology? What about I let you feel my blade against your neck?" said the male. Idiko looked into his darkly colored eyes to see this guy wasn't playing, but he still didn;t care. "Fine, let's settle this at the dueling ring. Here and now."

"You're on!" Idiko answered to the challenge.

_**Few minutes later...**_

Idiko and the male stood feet apart at the dueling ring, the wind was strong and there was a small crowd watching them. Idiko summoned his two: Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The male's face did not phase, but unsheathed his katana in return. Idiko took the first charge after the administrator said 'Start!', he sped faster and faster at the male and struck at him with Oblivion. He simply stopped the keyblade with his katana and kicked the other out of his grasp. He sent Idiko back into the air, though Idiko slid to a halt as dust rose. He took off his hood to show his long silver hair, he took out Oathkeeper from the ground which had the blade dug deep within the ground. The male simply smirked as he signaled Idiko to bring it on. This further angered Idiko as he sped faster at him, but the male flipped over Idiko and struck at him with his katana while in the air, but Idiko blocked it with Oblivion and parried with Oathkeeper. He was still in the air and Idiko leapt towards him and struck at him but he disappeared, this made Idiko freak off and panic. Before he could turn his head, he felt a foot send him flying towards the ground. Idiko hit the ground hard, knocking him unconcious.

"The winner...is...!" were the last words Idiko could hear before he completely passed out.

_**Sometime later...**_

"I think he's coming to," said a female's voice.

"Yeah," answered the male's voice.

"How hard did you knock him out? You bastard!"

"Ow, it was a duel! And he asked for it!"

Idiko's eyes blinked open to see him under two faces: One the male that knocked him out, and the other a girl. She had long blue hair and a black hood over her head. "You're awake," she said. Idiko saw he was in a small room or something. "W-Where am I?" was the first thing he asked. He tried sitting up but felt a pain in his body. "OW!" Idiko yelped. "Dammit, I knew you hit em too hard," the girl turned her head. "Sara!" A girl with long red hair and a nurse's cap on came rushing in with a batch of potions in her arms came from another room into that one. "I'm coming!" Sara rushed potions down his throat as the pain started going away.

"Thank you," Idiko said, then got back up and looked straight at the guy, hard, and then his face softened. "I'm sorry."

The male was surprised, his expression changed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have do that."

"Me neither. I was being an ass. It's not your fault," Idiko smiled.

The male kind of smiled back. "That's nice Jonas, you two made up," said the girl. "Whatever Leah," Jonas said. The girl known as Leah glared at Jonas as Idiko looked at the two with his eyebrow narrowed. "So, where am I?" Leah looked at the confused Idiko. "You're in the hideout of the Keys of Hearts," said Leah, and then held her hand out. "Oh yeah, I'm Leah. I'm the leader. That's Jonas, he's for hire. Luckily I was the highest bidder. That's Sara. She's our healer of our little group."

"Really? I'm Idiko. I'm working on the inves--," Idiko stopped himself.

"You're in the investigation of the coma victims, aren't you?" Jonas asked with his arms folded.

Leah was concerned, knowing the guy she just met is already tied to the victims.

"So, have you two heard anything?" Idiko asked.

"Nothing at all," Jonas shook his head.

"Well--I have," Leah confessed. "I actually heard it from someone today. I supposed to meet them right now!"

Leah headed towards the door, and then stopped. "I suggest you three come with me." "Yes ma'am," Sara said. Jonas and Idiko followed the leader of the guild. A few minutes, they were out in an open field without anyone there but themselves. "I don't like this place," Jonas said. Idiko looked around as he then sensed something, he turned to Leah. "Leah, watch out!" A fast figure shot at Leah but she dodged it as it landed on the ground feet away. They saw the figure wore a black hooded cloak.

"An Organization XIII member!" Jonas' eyes widened.

"Hello kiddies!" said the member, it was a female voice, she lifted her head to show cold gray eyes and a grueling smile. This was a setup.

_Sorry ot those who's characters were not in this chapter, but they'll be in the next one. Plus the ones who also send in theirs._


	4. Traps, Attitudes, and Nobodies!

_Okay, there was a change with Leah's character. Since I did not know the hair color and eye color and known late, there's a change. She has long dark brown hair that covers her right eye, eye color is golden green and has pale skin. I's okay SLS, accidents happen ! Oh yeah, here's a new character:_

_RikuLuvr- RL_

_RikuLuvr my gal, it's been a while since KH:FS! Thanx for sticking with me for all this time and giving me comments. That helped lots! And I'm gonna use Light Queen of Lillies' Krou and Star Wars nut's Tharynkx._

_Anyway, continuing the story..._

* * *

Chapter Two: Traps, Attitudes, and Nobodies!

"Lady Leah!" Sara called, she ran after her, but was stopped by an arm.

"Wait here Sara, I've got this," Jonas said. He unsheathed his katana, and he focused on something, his sword then ignited into a blue flame. "Oh crap, my laundry's getting wet! X0 I'll be back, just hold on!" Sara yelled, she disappeared from a golden ring. Leah stood as she locked eyes with the hooded, cloaked female.

"Wanna have some fun?" the girl lifted herself as she summoned a weapon. It seemed to be a staff with two round blades at the ends. The blades glistened in the sunlight. "You picked the wrong person to mess with," Leah said as wind gathered around her as she smirked. She was surrounded by energy powerful enough to send someone back, way far into the distance. Two keyblades appeared in her hands. One the oriental Guardian Soul and the other, the unique (yet strange) Gullwing. "Bring it."

"Leah!" Idiko called. He hurled his Oathkeeper at her and surprisingly, she caught the handle with her teeth!

"RORONOA ZOLO?!?!" Jonas yelled.

Leah still smiled as her hair stood behind her. "Stop." The four turned to see another girl. The thing was, was she an enemy or an ally? The thing they first noticed were the red goggles over her eyes. Though she had what looked like black shoulder-length hair with purple bangs, plain sleeveless purple top, black pants, and black boots.

"Who are you?" Jonas asked, not scared but back to serious.

"That, is none of your concern," answered the girl.

The hooded girl turned around to see the other. Her expression changed from confident to scared. "Uh, ADIOS, GOTTA GO!!" She sped off towards the sunset, only leaving a trail of dust behind her. Uh oh, we're in trouble if that girl just ran off Idiko thought. Before they knew it, Jonas looked to the corner to see the mysterious girl gone. He then looked at Leah in a rush, his eyes widened. "Leah!" He rushed up to her with his katana, and in a flash, his sword was holding an attack from the girl's kunai.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Leah yelled. "This is the contact!"

"Oh, so you must be Leah," said the female.

_**A few minutes later...**_

"So, you're miss Leah of the Keys of Hearts?" asked she.

"Yeah, and you are--?" Leah started.

"Krou."

"Oh, so you know something of the victims?" Idiko asked.

"Yeah, why are you so interested?"

"Because, I'm investigating on it, got a problem?"

"Idiko," Jonas stopped him before he would say anything else.

"So, miss Krou..." Leah started. "Just Krou," the female interrupted. "Okay, well Krou, what exactly do you know about the coma victims?" Leah asked. "Well, my cousin was one. She had just went into a coma months ago after playing the game. She's still in it and all I did was start to talk around to people who knew. One day, found out that it isn't actually the creators doing it. But that's all I know."

"Hmm," Jonas said to himself.

"So, it's not Square-Enix at all?" Idiko asked.

"Neither Disney," Krou said.

"Well Krou, can we talk more about this at our hideout?" Leah asked. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"I'm sorry, but no," Krou stood up. "I have other matters to attend to. But I will E-mail you if I get anything else."

Krou took something out of her pocket. It was an envelope. She handed it to Leah. "What's this?" Leah asked. "My member address. Invite me over one day if you figure out anything." Krou started walking away and then disappeared with the wind. "Weird girl," Idiko said. There was a small warping-like aound to show Sara was back. "So...what did I miss?" The three looked at her, and then shook their heads.

_**The World That Never Was...**_

"Axel, Demyx, Roxas," said a girl in a hooded cloak.

She stared at the heart shaped moon known as Kingdom Hearts, thinking of her best friends from ago. They were all gone, but that didn't make her mad, but sad to know they weren't there to talk to. But there seemed to be another head honcho creating another Organization XIII. Sadly, she was apart of it in the virtual world. But she, was a person who wasn't supposed to be in it. Not an original character, but a memory, but a real memory at that.

"RL?"

The girl turned to see the other girl that attacked the trio.

"Tharynkx," the girl known as RL said. "Back so soon?"

"That girl, she interferred once more," Tharynkx said.

"What about the three?"

"Never able to play with them," Tharynkx plopped onto the ground into a 'criss-cross' position. "Oh well, I think I'll meditate for a while."

"You do that," RL went back to looking at the moon. "Next time, they won't be lucky with the others he sends their way."

_

* * *

To Be Continued..._

_How was that u guys? I just added that 'to be continued' thing for more effect. Well anyway, I was thinking this. U guys think I should have a forum on this? Well, just answer back with the reviews pleez! See ya!_


	5. Chapter 3: Strange Pairs

There has been the entry of two new players in KH Online, both belong to one member:

hanakitsunechan7- Soleil and Yue

Thanks hanakitsunechan7 for entering your characters! They'll be in good hands! Anyway, continuing the story...

* * *

Chapter Three: Strange Pairs

Idiko had entered Traverse Town this time since he had a bump in with Jonas before, but all he did was just walk around. He took out a sheet of paper and pencil, and sat down at a table of the nearest cafe'. These were his words:

_Dear Leah,_

_Thanks for letting me join your guild. There was one thing I wanted to ask you since I've leveled up so well. Can u and Jonas meet me here? I'm in Traverse Town, bring Sara as well cuz I'll know she'll wanna come. Anyway, waiting here._

_-Idiko_

He took out an envelope and folded up the paper, inserting it into the envelope and sealing it tight. He walked to the mailbox near and put it in. He decided since he was waiting, he looked around and headed for the ice cream stand not too far away from him, checking his pockets to see if he had enough. One, two, four thousand. I think I have enough, but I need to start fighting more heartless. He took out three hundred or so and gave it to the vendor. "Cookies and Cream, in a cup," Idiko finished. The vendor scooped some out and handed it to Idiko. "Thanks," Idiko smiled as he picked up a small plastic green spoon. As he scooped up some and put the spoon into his mouth, he noticed something on the brick wall beside him. What's this? It was an advertisement, 'the Couples Fight Royale!' Idiko's expression changed to excited. Wow, I've gotta tell Leah!

"So you've seen, huh?"

Idiko turned to see his guild's leader. "Oh, hey Leah, Jonas, Sara. Never thought you guys would get here so soon."

"So, what did you want? Your email sounded urgent," Leah said.

"Not urgent," Idiko looked at the poster.

"Oh, this?" Leah picked it off the wall. "This is today. And me and Jonas already entered together."

She looked at Sara who got teary eyed. "Sorry Sara." "Hey Sara, maybe we could enter together," Idiko smiled. "Um, okay I guess," Sara shrugged. "I'm pretty good at fighting. Don't underestimate a healer." Idiko grabbed her hand. "Well okay, we've gotta enter now!" "Whoa!" Sara sped behind him.

"See you at the contest, you're gonna lose!" Leah yelled after them.

"Don't count on it!" Idiko yelled back.

_**Hours Later...The Couples Fight Royale Begins!**_

"Welcome players from all over, to the Couples Fight Royale!" the announcer announced. Everyone around the large ring cheered, ready to see players beat themselves up. "Today we have players from around, trying to go against the champions, who aren't named, but known for their fearsome rank!" He turned to the stage, and his arm pointed to the stage. "Welcome newcomers/last-minute constestants Idiko and Sara!"

The audience clapped weakly for the first-timers.

"Geez, dead crowd," Sara said with her arms folded.

"I agree," Idiko said.

"And here on the other corner, novelist risers, Kat and Paul!" the announcer said into the microphone.

The audience cheered loudly. Sara and Idiko just shook their heads. The girl, Kat had a long purple ponytail, plain white tanktop, camoflauge cargo pants, and military boots. She had a...zanbato? "What?" Sara was surprised. "It's rare for someone to have a zanbato. It means their experienced, or really powerful." "Oh great," Idiko blew his bangs upward. And the other, a male, Paul. He had a blue sorcerer's cap, a long blue robe, tan pants, boots, fingerless brown gloves, and a staff as well. A mage.

"Who do you got?" Idiko whispered as the announcer still yelled.

"I've got the mage," Sara answered.

"You sure?"

Sara noddded. "Well good, I wanted the girl anyways," Idiko smiled. "Now...Fight!" the announcer yelled. Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in Idiko's hands with a flash as Sara pulled out her staff. Kat rushed towards Idiko, and Paul held his an open palm out. "Firega!" he yelled. Sara dodged to the side as the fireball charred the brick wall behind her. She rushed in towards him with her staff outwards. He struck to hit nothing but air. Sara reappeared behind him, he flipped backwards after she tried to strike at him. He landed feet away from the battle between Kat and Idiko. They held an attack. Idiko with his two keyblades and Kat with her gigantic sword. She pushed him back as his feet screeched to a halt. When he looked up, she was coming at him fast! He flipped over the sword when she swung, jumping off of the zanbato. His back was faced backwards from her. He shifted his body and faced his opponent, putting his arm out, opening his hand. It glew as a fireball grew. "Firega!" Smoke rose as it hit its target. The smoke soon cleared to show Kat surrounded by bruises and wounds. The spell was powerful, but not enough to take out her. Meanwhile, Jonas and Leah was watching from the sidelines.

"Wow, I never knew Sara was so good in combat," Jonas said.

"Yeah, yeah. The kid's doin' pretty good too," Leah smiled.

"If we go against them, it'll be a challenge," Jonas said.

Leah smirked, "Maybe."

Two other figures looked from the crowd as well. "Wow, they're pretty good, aren't they Soleil?" asked a young male's voice. He was probably 5'11, short and straight light baby blue hair, pale skin, gray eyes, a green t-shirt, green sneakers, and denim jeans. The one he was talking to was a female, a little shorter than him, she had long and straight black/purple hair that was about 2 1/2 inches below her shoulders, long bangs kept out of her face, and dark purple/gray eyes. Tan skin, she wore a turquoise turtle neck, a really short dress, a pair of white baggy pants (that was longer than her legs), white boots with a light blue trim, black and blue hairc;ips and turquoise and white gloves. Their names were Yue and Soleil. Yue the male, and Soleil the female.

"Yes, they're good. But not enough to beat them," Soleil looked at the hooded champions.

"Why so negative?" Yue asked.

Soleil simply smiled at Yue, then looking back at the ring. She looked straight at Idiko. "He...He may be the answer to our problems." Yue gave her a confused look. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait, till the time is right," Soleil answered.

She walked away into the distance, Yue following behind her.

_

* * *

_


	6. Chapter 4: Two on Two

_This is currently the ninth member/tenth player for this story. WE'RE GOIN' STRONG RIGHT NOW! Hopefully I'll probably start a forum after the story's over. I would really like to see ur characters there so I could feel as comfortable as ur characters hav been with me! well, anyway, here's a new player:_

_Pyro of the Uchiha Clan- Pyro_

_And this one, not new, but hasn't been entered in yet:_

_Xejicka- Xejicka_

_Oh yeah, hanakitsunechan7, u'll be seeing more of Soleil and Yue in this chapter, so, be prepared! And also, I hav started the forum! I REPEAT: I HAVE STARTED THE FORUM! that is all, and Xejicka, i'll tell u how to enter one if u dont know how yet._

_The story continues!_

* * *

Chapter Four: Two on Two

Soleil and Yue walked away from the match when a small kitten, a striped orange tabby leapt onto Yue's shoulder. "Hmm? Oh, hello Seimei." Seimei purred and his tail wrapped around Yue's neck, flicking everywhere as Yue rubbed and patted his head. Soleil just smiled as she then stopped in her tracks to a complete halt.

"Soleil, what's wrong?" Yue asked, stopping behind her.

Seimei hissed as his claws came out with sudden speed.

"Can you sense it, Yue?" Soleil asked.

Yue closed his eyes, opening them back as his pupils were now thin, diamond, catlike. From his sight, there was an aura--an aura of darkness, pointing to the direction of a rooftop. There was a figure of long, flowing hair. He blinked to see a female figure, his sight back to normal...It disappeared. Before Yue knew it, Soleil slid back with a zanbato out of her own. Seimei leapt off of Yue's shoulder and landed in front of the female figure, a cloud of smoke rose to then show the small cat was a gigantic beast. "Yue, watch out!" Soleil yelled. Yue bent back to the ground as a blade went past his face. His eyes widened...A keyblade!

"Yue!" Soleil yelled.

Yue flipped back, his feet pressed together, kicked the keyblade back as the blade was merged into the brick wall not too far away. Yue flipped back onto his feet to see the female figure in the hooded cloak...an Organization coat. Soleil was on Seimei as he extracted his (now bigger) claws and slashed at the figure. He lunged at the figure and missed, though screeched to a halt beside Yue. Growling at her, he bared his long fangs and glared at her with its soul-less green eyes. "Who are you?" Soleil asked while on Seimei. She didn't answer but only pointed her hand out towards the wall where her keyblade was. It slid out and went into her grasp, another appearing into her other hand. She pointed them at Soleil/Seimei and Yue.

"I guess she wants a fight," Yue said, he turned his head.

His eyes widened, he jumped out the way when there was a slam, inches behind him. He landed onto his open hands and backflipped onto his feet. "Another?" Soleil looked towards his direction. The smoke cleared to show another nobody: Black/red eyes, jet black hair, shoulder length with long bangs, a black t-shirt with the kanji meaning 'fire' on it, a silver sleaveless jacket over it with the nobody insignia in the high left, black stonewashed jeans. He had two keyblades as well. Yue walked back to the side of Soleil and Seimei. "This, I fear will be a difficult battle."

_**Back at the competition...**_

"The winners of the first round, Idiko and Sara!" the announcer yelled.

Idiko and Sara flexed their muscles as their foots were on the heads of the unconcious contestants. Jonas and Leah clapped as the crowd cheered loudly. "These players might be better than we think they are. Let's give them an hour of a break. Then round two: Leah and Jonas vs. Lola and Thor! Come back to see the next round!" Idiko and Sara walked off stage and headed towards Leah and Jonas.

"How do you think we did?" Sara giggled.

"Wow, Sara. I didn't know you were so good," Jonas blinked.

"You too," Leah smirked at Idiko.

"Thanks," Idiko scratched his head.

There was an explosion not too far away from them. A building crumbled as they figured a strong battle was going on. The players near them was chatting furiously as they saw it too. "What was that?" Sara asked. "I don't know," Leah started as she looked from the distance, then looking back at the three. "Wanna find out?" Jonas smiled as soon they sprung towards the battle, not knowing someone was watching them from a distance upon a rooftop.

* * *

_How was that? Anyway, review and join the forum!_


	7. Chapter 5: Master and Apprentice

_I don't really hav much to say, but i'm gonna respond to some questions in the reviews._

_For Kingdom-Hearts-Wierdo: I do too. I wish it really were._

_For StarLightSeraph's most current for ch. 6: Yes, Leah can use that move._

_And for all: YEAH, THERE'S CLIFFYS AND WAITING PARTS: DEAL WITH IT! (hehe) AND NOW U TELL ME PYRO'S A GIRL? THANX A LOT RIKULUVR!!!!!! U PEOPLE NEED TO CONFIRM THESE THINGS FIRST! they're important! Sigh_

_Anyway..._

* * *

Chapter Five: Master and Apprentice

Soleil inhaled and exhaled heavily with her zanbato tight in her grip, as Yue was fighting the nobody that had last entered. Soleil's body was tired though not done, she learned this from being the apprentice of the legendary warrior: Auron. God I wish he was here she would always think to herself. But she still stood as she stared at the face of her opponent, her eyes cold and empty. Seimei ran to his master's side as she mounted him.

"I will not ask you again, who are you? Identify yourself now!" Soleil's voice echoed beyond the battle sounds of Yue's battle.

"I..." the girl started suddenly, Soleil's eyes widened. The girl just paused. "...I have nothing to explain to you."

The girl sped at Soleil with her keyblades as Seimei sped at her as well, them going head on. Before they knew it, something stopped them. Someone stopped the girl's keyblades and Seimei.

"Soleil," said a deep male's voice.

Soleil knew this voice, sweat dripped down the sides of her face, and her forehead. Seimei stopped as well, not showing any emotion on its face and being calm. "This, is a battle not to be fought." Soleil looked up to see him, her master, Auron. The other nobody knocked Yue back as he looked at the girl who stopped in her tracks as her keyblades met his sword.

"Xejicka! Keep fighting, take that guy out!" yelled the male.

"Silence, Pyro!" yelled the female known as Xejicka. "We must respect the experienced."

There were the sound of footsteps coming their way as they stopped and looked into the direction it came from, to see another...RL. "Well isn't this a happy gathering," she smiled. "RL," Pyro looked at her friend.

"Pyro, what are you doin' here?" RL asked, she folded her arms.

"Nothin', business," Pyro answered.

RL soon laid her attention towards Auron. "Auron..." she said. "Why are you here? Still wandering, now that you're free?" Auron chuckled to himself, "That...it none of your business kid." RL chuckled as well. "I understand," she smiled. As they chuckled together, something wasn't right. The figure from the rooftop was watching the group. It got into a stance, summoning something as the wind gathered in front of it. There was a loud piercing roar coming from that direction, it caught the group's attention as they looked at that direction.

"What was that sound?" Xejicka asked.

"Nothing good," Soleil said. Yue's eyes went catlike once more, Seimei growled once more as he was still in his form. They saw a figure coming down from the sky, coming down closer and closer to show a big, armored heartless land in front of them with a large explosion. "What is that?!" Pyro yelled. "What do ya think, dumbass, its a hearless!" Xejicka yelled. "Well, whatever it is, it has to die," Soleil said, she unsheathed her zanbato. "Let's go, Yue, Seimei!" They sped towards it, Yue sperate from Soleil while on Seimei. Starting to go up the heartless while Auron looked at RL. He nodded, she nodded. "Let's go, Pyro!" she yelled. Both of the girls and Auron leapt up at the heartless.

_**Meanwhile, somewhere near the battlesite...**_

"We've been walking around here for like forty minutes!" Sara dropped onto her butt. "I'm pooped."

"Quit your whining and get off your ass," Leah still walked. "We're not missin' whatever's goin' on."

There was another explosion to the building right next to them! Jonas looked up from the corner of his eye to see the figure, looking at the battle below. He ran towards it's direction. It seemed to notice him since it turned to his direction. Idiko noticed that, but only him he thought. But Leah saw him too. "Leah..." Idiko started. "I know, let us take care of it," Leah said before speeding off towards Jonas. "Help the people fighting that monster." She pointed at the giant heartless and the others climbing it: stabbing and slashing.

"Got it!" Sara and Idiko said in unison. They leapt towards the battle.

Jonas landed onto the rooftop to see the figure had a mask, a mask which was looking like a fox. "An Anbu agent, huh?" Jonas asked. The figure had a scarf over the bottom of its mask. A long ponytail, not knowing if it was a male or female. "A Geo Hound?" asked the mechanic voice, it scoffed. "Nothin' but a hand for hire. Not a true ninja."

"Shut up," Jonas grumbled.

But the Anbu just continued with its put-downs. Jonas' grip tight around the hilt of his katana.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!" Jonas was furious. He sped at the agent straight on with his katana out.

* * *

_The battle begins! Review!_


	8. Chapter 6: ANBU Squad

_Inferno232, i kinda figured ur person would be a guy, but thanx for telling me anyway. and thanx for the criticism with ur profile, even though it was something i didn't want to hear, i'll take it to mind anyway. Here's his character:_

_Inferno232- Cole_

_And hey, DJ DD, long time, no see! And here's his character:_

_DJ Diddy Dog- Deadbolt_

_He seems like a badass! Thanks you two for adding to the cast! Let's start from the the last place we stopped..._

* * *

Chapter Six: ANBU Squad

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Jonas yelled.

He sped towards the agent with his katana out, glowing with ki. "Such like a Hound," smirked the agent. It unsheathed its katana, and the cold steel of the swords collided.

Yue landed on the ground onto his two feet. He suddenly dropped to one knee as Sara walked up beside him. "Get up, warrior, here's the will to fight, Sara said as she healed his wounds and bruises. "You...from the tournament!" Yue said, excited. "Uh, do we know you?" Idiko asked. "No time, gotta go!" Yue sped off afted Sara healed him. "Go Idiko, I'm comin'," Sara said. "Alright," Idiko nodded. She held out her staff as she could see Idiko leap up at the giant heartless. She started chanting an incantation as her staff glowed, two blades shot out both ends, making a whole new weapon. Long red ribbons stranding off off of the ends. Her eyes opened to show them blank and pale. She sped off at the heartless with enormous speed.

Leah landed onto the rooftop to see the ANBU agent and Jonas clashing against each other. The battle was so heated, she didn't know what to do. I might have to stay out of this.

"Watch out!" Leah heard.

She turned to see a huge chunk of a building being thrown at her! Her eyes widened to see it was too close! But to see it being sent off into the sky like a missile. She looked down to see another ANBU agent on the opposite rooftop from her. It had a mask resembling a bear, a long scarf, it seemed to be a male from its built and huge figure plus large muscles and biceps. He had a fishnet tanktop and black cargo pants and big black boots. His long ponytail flowed with the wind, but who knocked it away, she asked. He picked off another chunk of the rooftop and hurled it at her. Leah leapt off of the rooftop and slashed through it and landed onto the rooftop, only to be knocked back far off towards a wall. She closed her eyes though instead of going through it, she felt that she didn't, opening her eyes and looked up to see a male with short brown hair and dark brown eyes the color of chocolate, overall a handsome young man. Who was this person she asked herself, the male looked down at her and just smiled.

He put her onto the ground and he then looked to see the huge ANBU agent going against another figure. From afar, she could only see a long black trenchcoat flowing with the wind. Two keyblades she saw from afar, to know who she guessed was an ally.

"Stay here," the male said gently.

A claymore appeared with a flash in his hands as he sped off towards the gigantic ANBU agent to help the wielder.

Who are these people? Leah thought. She was about to walk away from the sight with her keyblades in her grasp.

"Hello, kitty."

She stopped as the grip on the hilts of her keyblades tightened. It was the member from the field. "You're..." Leah started, turning around to show her eyes completely pitch black, black/gold tipped wings shot out of her back and sped at the female figure. "...GOIN' DOWN!!!"

Idiko was running up the side of a towering building as he saw Sara leap from a balcony at the heartless with her double bladed halberd. Auron was fighting its hand which was waving at him. Soleil and Yue was fighting heartless shadow that it was summoning. RL and Pyro shot spheres of fire from their palms at it. Pyro landed onto its shoulder and she lift her two keyblades and slammed them into the shoulder, the blades piercing through the darkness. It screeched to show that it was aits weak spot.

"RL!" Pyro yelled.

RL nodded as Pyro was still perched on its shoulder as both prepared their keyblades: RL with her one and Pyro with her two. The keyblades went down but the giant tried shaking them off, they couldn't hold on. RL was still on, but Pyro's grip loosened. Before she could fall, RL's hand snatched and grabbed her hand. "I gotcha!" RL smiled. The heartless moved furiously as RL could feel Pyro about to fall. Pyro fell. A blindingly fast figure caught Pyro and landed her onto the rooftop not to far away. It was Auron.

"Can you handle it?" Auron looked dead into her eyes.

Pyro nodded.

"Good, now come on."

The two leapt towards the giant.

* * *

THE BATTLE STILL CONTINUES, PEOPLE ! review! 


	9. Chapter 7: The Strange Assassin

_Hello all once more! Another player has been added onto KH Online! This is she:_

_hanyou-risika- Risika_

_And StarLightSeraph, that guy was Inferno232's character: Cole. And I have a question for u all: has anyone heard from Kaisen Briefs? Just a brief question. But anyway...ahead with the story --._

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Strange Assassin

The warrior with the claymore sped towards the huge agent when the agent took up a huge chunk of debris. He hurled it at the male but the other appeared in front of him and slashed through it with his two keyblades and lifted the other warrior as the one with the claymore landed behind the ANBU agent. His weapon sped towards him but the agent blocked it with his gigantic arm. The male looked up at the agent to see his fist heading towards him.

"Cole, watch out!" yelled the other.

He sped towards the warrior, teleporting from side to side. In the blink of an eye, the male pushed Cole out of the way, taking the hit from the giant man's fist. "Deadbolt!" Cole sped towards the agent, until time suddenly froze...There stood Krou, perched onto the edge of a rooftop, her earpiece glew green when she pressed it down with her finger, automatically turning it red.

"Krou here," said she.

"Are you near them?" asked a female voice from the communicator.

Krou looked down to see the ANBU. "Yes," she simply nodded.

"Good, Risika will be there momentarily."

"Hiya!" another girl's voice appeared out of the blue, except more bubbly.

"She's here," Krou said grimly, and sighed. "Krou out."

She folded her arms and looked at the girl known as Risika from the corner of her eye. "So, how long is it gonna last?" she asked, referring to the pause in time. "In a few moments," Krou just answered. Krou just looked out at the two ANBU agents, and then feeling there was a strange silence. She turned her head at the half demon girl known as Risika, she looked out at the two, then noticing Krou watching her, she looked at her and smiled brightfully. Krou just shook her head as Risika just looked down, she never knew how Krou was so cold sometimes, but she knew she was a nice person, just a serious one. Risika had long dark brown hair, brown fox ears, dark brown/white foxtail, and light brown eyes. Krou flinched out of the blue. "Get ready into position, it's about to wear out."

The two sped towards the ANBU agents when time was normal once more. Risika's katana was strapped onto the side of her waist, she was attatching her pair of claws onto her hands as she sped for the giant one. Cole struck his sword at the giant ANBU when Risika knocked the giant off of its feet and into a brick wall, Cole's claymore missing its target.

"Hey!" Deadbolt yelled at Risika, she turned to look at him. "Nice hit."

"Uh...thank you?" Risika nervously smiled.

Jonas and the thin agent fought still, though it seemed the ANBU was winning the battle. He was knocked back onto the ground, blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Jonas looked up to see the neverending smile from the fox ANBU mask of the agent. "Good night," the figure held out its katana into a striking position. "Geo Hound." The katana went down towards Jonas' head but was blocked by two kunai. Jonas looked up to see Krou, she looked back at the male. The agent was froze in its tracks when Krou knocked its katana back.

"You," it said darkly.

"You know this ANBU?" Jonas asked.

"We've been tracking him down for a while," Krou answered.

_"We?"_ Jonas asked.

"Leave the Geo Hound out of it," Krou seriously said to the ANBU. "We're here for you, and you will not escape this time." "Well, now is not the time. Zeus!" yelled the ANBU. The big one dodged Risika's katana and looked up at his katana, he nodded. He leapt from building to building and landed onto the rooftop, standing next to the other. The slim one formed a hand sign as the two disappeared into the air.

"Dammit!" Risika swore as she just landed onto the rooftop. "I almost had him too!"

Idiko and the others were on the ground, seeing they had almost defeated the heartless even though it was gone already. "Phew, glad that's over!" Yue smiled. Auron walked up behind Soleil and put his hand onto her shoulder with his giant sword on his back. "You've gotten better," he smirked. She looked up at her master and smiled. "Thank you." Auron sighed as his hand raised off her shoulder, walking up to Idiko. "It is time I depart. We will meet each other another day."

"Thanks for helping us, Auron," Idiko smiled.

"It was nothing. Now, goodbye, Idiko."

He walked off down the street as Leah and Jonas landed in front of the six. So was Risika and Krou with them. "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...this is awkward," Sara said.

* * *

More's gonna happen in the next chapter. I wanna say what's gonna happen right now, but I gotta keep my mouth shut! review!


	10. Classes Pt 2

_Well, this is just a section in the story which has new classes. There will probably be more in the story, i don't know, but these are in the forum and we would like more of a variety, wouldn't we? Anyways..._

**Class: Samurai  
Weapon(s): Katana, fans, staffs, martial arts  
Ups: Excellent Speed, Defense  
Downs: Low Magic**

Abilities

**Hakuda**- Enhances their abilities in martial arts. (and this term is from Bleach)  
**7th Heaven**- The attack that leads the fate of the player. A life threatening move to the character, whether they live or die? It's random.  
**Sword Slash**- A basic sword slash. More powerful depending on level of character.  
**High Kick**- A basic kick to the head.  
**Tsurugi**- A strengthening spell which they use for their advantage.  
**Kido**- Enhances their abilities involving magic. (also term from Bleach)

More abilities added later...

**

* * *

**

Abilities

**Burst Shot**- An energized shot.  
**Pure Shot**- A high leveled shot: Obtained at a certain place.  
**Multi Shot**- A barrage of arrows/bullets.  
**Hawkeye**- A spell which enhances the accuracy of an attack/shot.  
**Hawk Shot**- A shot that follows the target until it hits it.  
**Vital Shot**- A shot that does heavy damage to the enemy. Especially if it hits the heart, the player dies.  
**Spread Shot**- A shot that goes into the air and multi bullets/arrows come raining down onto the opponent.  
**Ice Shot**- A ice-surrounded arrow/bullet that pierces the enemy. May freeze the opponent.

More abilities added later...

* * *

**Class: Baker  
Weapon(s): Pitchforks, giant ice cream scoops, giant spoons  
Ups: Excellent Cook Stats, healing spells  
Downs: Low Defense**

Abilities

**Burnout!**- Summons an oven and throws burning-hot bread at the enemy.  
**Yummy Yummy Yams!-** Prepares yams quickly to heal allies.  
**Freezer!-** Summons a huge freezer and shuts them in, freezing them.  
**Bake off!**- Challenges the opponent to a bake off and the one with the highest cooking stat wins, dealing damage to the loser.  
**Omega Fork!**- Summons a huge fork and deals a whole lot of damage to the target. Wide radius so hits other in a six mile distance.  
**Grande Taco!**- Summons a huge taco to heal the max amount of all her allies.

More abilities added later snicker, snicker...

* * *

_This is all the ones right now, so send in more suggestions of classes and moves! And that Baker class, i put that in cause i thought it would add some more of a comical sense into it snicker. Anyway, get ready for some world traveling in the next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 8: Travelin' Time!

_I know the second class in the last info chapter didn't have anything but the moves, but this is the class, actually. You guys are gonna love this:_

_Class: Trigger  
Weapon(s): Pistols, Shotguns, Mecha Bows, etc.  
Ups: Excellent mixers, high attack  
Downs: Low Defense_

_Well, that was the class. Kicks ass, doesn't it? Oh well, here's the story...Oh, wait...Let's welcome these new members:_

_owns-all-nobodies- Zerex  
rikufanattic- Amaterasu Diaz (or just Ammi)_

_Anyway, let's just get started this time..._

* * *

Chapter Eight: Travelin' Time!

_**At the Keys of Hearts Hideout...**_

"So, you're Tharynkx?" Jonas asked while Sara was healing her wounds that Leah did.

"Hmm, yeah," the nobody answered.

"And you're a nobody? Then you should be looking for your real self?"

She paused as she looked to the floor, while the others were in the kitchen. Yue and RL were in the kitchen, having some tea. He had just made a cup for them two since they were the only ones in there. Because Jonas, Sara and Tharynkx were in the other room. Soleil, Krou, Risika, and Leah were questioning some people for information. And Idiko was logged out for what he said had to give his captain some more information on the victims in the real world. But those two, they were just having a peaceful cup of lemon tea.

"Do you ever wonder what happened to those two guys?" Yue asked.

"The one with the claymore and the tall wielder? I never paid any attention to them," RL answered after taking a sip.

Seimei (now in his normal kitty cat form) leapt onto RL's shoulder, purring as he went around to her other shoulder. RL giggled slightly as Seimei's tail tickled her neck, Yue smiled, "He likes you." RL giggled still but then picked the small kitten off her shoulder and looked at the face of the smiling small tabby, then shifting her view to Yue.

"So, when someone attacks your friend or you, this cutie goes giant?" RL asked.

"Pretty much, it's like a defense mechanism in him or somethin'," Yue answered. "We found out when an archer shot at us." RL paused, her face turned serious. "You said, an archer? Did you get a good look at him?" Yue shook his head, "There was just a figure. We could make out the bow, but nothing else. And it looked like something was poking out of its head, like a feather or somethin'."

"Hmm," RL wondered."

"Oh yeah, where's your friend?"

"Pyro? She's--well, I don't know where she is right now. Was always the type to disappear out of nowhere."

They heard a knock on the door in the room where Jonas and the others were.

"Got it!" Jonas announced.

There was a creak of the door opening as Yue and RL heard him say: "Oh, you two!" Well, all they could think of when he said 'you two,' were the two warriors that fought earlier. And it was. Cole stood there as Deadbolt was taller than he, taller that he had to move his head to get through the doorway. Yue and RL walked into the room.

"Have any of you seen that fox gal in here?" Deadbolt asked, tilting his black cowboy hat.

"Risika?" Sara asked. "She's out. Who's askin' for her?"

"Cole and Deadbolt," Cole answered seriously. His eyes darted to Jonas, Jonas wasn't phased. And he saw Cole reach for his claymore on his back, he reached for the hilt of his katana near his waist. In a blink of an eye, their blades were at each other's necks.

"Okay, stop, stop!"

They turned to see Leah, Soleil, Krou, Risika, and Pyro at the doorway. "What are you doing, Jonas? He saved my life! What the hell is your problem?" Leah yelled. "My apologies," Jonas said to Cole, encasing his sword back into its sheath. "It's alright," Cole put his claymore back onto his back.

"Deadbolt!" Risika waved.

"Heya!" Deadbolt waved back, you could tell he was smiling.

"Why are you two here?" Krou asked without hesitation.

"We came to tell y'all that we know y'all are lookin' for those ANBU. We know somehin' about them, and know you do too," Deadbolt looked at Krou and Risika. "And we think since you guys need help, we could let you use our gummi ship."

"Gummi ship? You guys have one?" Sara asked.

"Prove it," Jonas folded his arms.

_**Five minutes later...**_

"This...is Hiro Grande II!" Cole's voice echoed throughout the whole garage at the root town.

"WHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Risika and Sara yelled.

"IT'S ENORMOUS!!" Leah and Idiko yelled.

"It's alright," Krou muttered with her arms folded.

"Don't be jealous!" Yue smiled.

"Anyway, let's all hop in," Cole smiled.

"Wait a minute everyone," Leah stopped them all in their tracks. "How can we trust them?" Risika went into a wondering mode. "I never thought of that. Well, we did save them, so they owe us I guess." "_You_ saved us? We saved you!" Deadbolt shot back. "You wanna bring it, pops?" Risika and Deadbolt gazed dead into each other's eyes, mad with scowls. "LET'S JUST GET IN THE DAMN GUMMI SHIP!!!" Pyro and RL yelled.

"Phew!" Risika said. "I'm tired. I'm goin' in."

She just started skipping towards the gummi ship. "YOU CAN'T JUST--!!" Cole and Deadbolt started. She knocked on the door after going up the ramp. Guns and missile launchers popped up and pointed at her, she froze in her tracks.

"Password," said a mechanical voice.

"Uh...," Risika was still in shock.

"Password, incorrect!" the mechanic voice got higher. "Prepare to die!"

"Risika!" Deadbolt yelled.

He sped towards her and and knocked her out the way as he shielded her with his coat, as the guns blasted and the missiles were launched. Smoke rose to only clear to see that both were not endangered. "T-That was close," Risika said faintly. "We tried to warn you," Deadbolt said. The door slammed open...

"WE ALREADY SAID WE DON'T WANT YOUR DAMN COOKIES!!!" yelled two voices in unison.

Two twins looked down to see Deadlock and Risika. A girl and a boy. Both had big rounded goggles. Both had orange hair, the boy had a ponytail but the girl had long hair, both short too though. "Oh, it's you?" asked the girl. "Hi Deadlock." "Who's SHE?" asked the boy, removing his goggles, looking up and down at Risika. "She's a babe." "Be polite, Dat, Kat," Deadlock said. Cole and the others walked to the twins and the two.

"Kat, Dat, meet the Keys of Hearts," introduced Cole.

"Huh?" the group was confused.

"But...We're not ap--Are we?" Pyro asked.

"Well, I know we are. Don't have that much to do around here. We need an adventure," Soleil said.

"Yeah," Yue agreed.

"Us too," Krou said. Risika looked up at her. "Really?" her ears perked.

"I guess us too," said Pyro and RL.

Sara looked at Tharynkx as she nodded as well.

"Good then, let us set off!" Deadlock ran into the ship.

"Watch out!" yelled the twins.

"C'mon guys!" yelled Leah, the two rain into the ship to see Deadlock in the at the driver's seat. "We're shiftin' it into hyperdrive, so hold onto your seatbelts!" "Deadlock, slow down!" Kat (the girl twin) yelled. It was too late, Deadlock lifted the gummi ship out of the garage and shifted it into full speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled as Deadlock laughed his head off (figuratively of course).

_**At Traverse Town...**_

"Hmm, what was that?" asked a girl while on a rooftop as she saw a blink in the sky.

"Ammi, ready to go?" asked a male's voice.

Her head turned to see a male in the shadows. "I think I am, Zerex."

* * *

_The story continues!_

_But anyway, owns-all-nobodies-, can u tell how Zerex looks? Caues that's why i didn't really give a description. And you two, since u only had a brief cameo, its only gonna get better next time for you two. But anyway, here's the new classes hanakitsunechan7 sent in and I thank her for it soooooo much! here they are:_

_Class: Summoner  
Weapon(s): Staff, pets  
Ups: High Magic and Defense  
Downs: Low Attack and Speed  
Abilities: Summon animals, spirits, demons, etc..._

_Class: Muse  
Weapon(s): Guitars, Flutes, Piccolo, Sitars, and any other portable musical instruments.  
Abilities: Using sound waves to attack, confuse, control, and stun opponents._

_Class: Dancers  
Weapon(s): Castanets, Ribbons, Fans  
Ups: High Speed  
Down: Low Defense_

_Class: Shrine Keepers  
Weapons: Talismans, Sutras, Rosary Beads, Staffs  
Abilities: Can force souls out of a person's body, can overshadow a person's soul and take control of their bodies, can allow their soul to exit their body (but the body 'goes to sleep') and walk around freely in spirit form. Can also call up spirits.  
Ups: High Magic and Defense._

_So thanx and review guys!_


	12. Chapter 9: Space, More Space!

_Well, there's nothing to say right now i guess...let's just introduce the new player:_

_Echo the Ethereal Swordsmaster- Miu Tsubasa_

_SHE'S A SAMURAI! FINALLY, A DIFFERENT CLASS!!!!_

_The sixteenth player from the fifthteenth member. (damn i gotta stop doin' that)_

_there's ten girl member characters and only six guys! C'MON FELLAS, Y'ALL GOTTA STEP UP!!!_

_Anyways..._

* * *

Chapter Nine: Space...More Space!!!

_**Twilight Town: Mansion: White Room**_

"So, they were intercepted by those measly assassins again?" asked an ANBU upon a marble grand chair at the center-end of the long white table. A deep voice, muscular figure, and the ANBU mask resembled a mole. Another small ANBU agent was kneeled on one knee in front of the grand ANBU. The female figure raised her head to show her mask resembled a crane.

"Yes, master," answered the female.

"Well then, Hestia..." the grande started. "Get Athena."

"Already here."

The two saw a taller woman ANBU in a corner with her arms folded. Her mask resembled an owl. "You called, oh wise one?" sarcastically asked the one known as Athena, she walked their way. She got on one knee beside Hestia and lowered her head. "I heard Sei and Zeus failed to defeat the targets."

"Yes, and you two need to make sure the job gets done," said the master.

"But they have two assassins with them, the ones that got in the way last time," informed Hestia.

"Well then, I know you two will get rid of them, that's why I'm sending you. I'll deal with Zeus and Sei."

"Yes, master," the two said in unison. They both disappeared into thin air.

_**In Space...The Hiro Grande II**_

"So, where are we heading?" Jonas asked Deadbolt with his arms folded.

"Hmm, I don't know," Deadbolt answered as if his mind was blank.

"THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF YOU BEING AT THE WHEEL?!!!!!!" Idiko yelled.

"So, who were they?" Leah asked with her arms folded as she was slumped in a chair in the Dojo near the zen garden.

She, Krou, Soleil and Cole sat in the center of the dojo with a paper rolled out in the middle of them. There were two faces: Both males, but one with blue eyes, a long blue ponytail, handsome features as the other, a firm chin, brown eyes, red long ponytail since they were head shots.

"The one with the blue hair fought your friend," Krou looked at Leah, then looking at Cole. "The other fought my accomplice and yours." Her thin finger pointed to the one with blue hair. "That is Sei." Her finger moved to the other. "That is Zeus." Cole's eyebrow raised. "Zeus and Sei?" Krou nodded, "Yeah. We believe the ANBU and their names has ties to Greek Mythology. Since Zeus as the master of the gods and Sei, we're guessing as the god of water, Poseidon."

"Makes sense," Leah's finger rested on her chin.

"But, what were you guys chasing them for?" Soleil asked.

"Well, we've been chasing them for awhile. We believe they have something to do with the coma victims," Krou answered.

She paused, and smirked. "Come in Idiko."

The teen with the hoodie walked in slowly as he sat in the circle with his legs criss-crossed beside Leah. "How long have you been listening?" Leah whispered. "Only the last part," Idiko answered. He turned his head to see Soleil staring at him with her eyes narrowed. He remembered what Yue said about saying she doesn't trust anyone other than him too easily. Hmm, he guessed he could just let her warm up to him, didn't have to but she could try. Idiko didn't really care that much if she didn't, there's not a lot of people out there to trust.

"Anyway, we need to find them and defeat them," Krou said. "They're scattered by their master, Omega."

"Omega..." Cole looked down.

"Come one then, the first place we need to tell Deadlock to go to is Karakura Town," Krou said. "They are more likely to go to a new world."

"Awesome, Bleach, here we come!" Leah and Idiko cheered.

"Focus, you two," Cole said seriously as they started heading towards the cockpit. "Krou, tell Kat and Dat to get ready for liftoff!"

"Got it!" Krou headed off towards the engine room.

"Deadbolt, get ready to go!!" Cole yelled.

"Got it! HOLD ON TO YER SEATBELTS!!!" Deadbolt yelled.

"Deadbolt, no!!!" Leah and Idiko heard Cole yell.

It was too late.

_**Karakura Town**_

"Hey, Miu!" a young girl heard a male call her.

Miu Tsubasa turned around in her school uniform to see Ichigo Kurosaki come her way in his as well with Rukia Kuchiki behind him. She was a little short than him but was his friend. They stopped, Miu stopped as well.

"Hollow, eight o' clock!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo held his hand out.

"Rukia, Soul Candy!"

Rukia tossed the pez-like dispenser to Ichigo as he opened the duck head top. It quacked as the bill opened, sending a small round pill-like object into his mouth. His soul was seperated from his body as the empty shell was left behind.

"Kon, Miu!" Ichigo yelled as his zanpaku-to, Zangetsu appeared in his grip.

His clone in the school uniform sped towards the giant hollow as Miu had her bangs over her face as she sped towards it as well with nothing in her hands and a katana on the side of her waist. The hollow was in their trap.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT PUTTING UR CHARACTERS IN RIKUFANATTIC, OWNS-ALL-NOBODIES!! I APOLOGIZE 10000000x, even more! though i will put them in the next chapter, I SWEAR IT!!! review!_


	13. Worried Souls and Dead Memories

_Well, rikufanattic had a great idea for a class, so this is all her!_

_Class: Maniacs  
Weapon(s): Chakrams (Axel's weapons from KH2/COM)  
Ups: Speed and Magic  
Downs: Low attack_

_Abilities  
**Reverto Orbis**- Spins both weapons in the air and hurls them towards an enemy, as they come back they still inflict damage in whatever stands in their way._

_**Navi Orbis**- Can control both chakram for a set period of time, letting them float around the user, moving on their own attacking at random._

_**Flamma**- Using any type of fire spell the chakram will be set ablaze causing damage, but the flames will die off quickly if hurled through the air for a long period of time._

_**Levitas**- Using any type of thunder spell, the weapon will be surging with electricity able to paralyze whatever hits it._

_**Rush**- Using a burst of speed the wielder will attack with a flurry of slices from the weapons, seemingly in a sort of dance._

_Thanx rikufanattic for it and i hope u gave me that message to put this class up here, but pleez answer back anyway. And we have another player!_

_The Queen of Kingdom Hearts- Nahiri Valentine_

_Another girl! But anyway...here's the story._

* * *

Chapter Ten: Worried Souls and Dead Memories

"Phew, finally, we're here," Risika stretched, her tail wagged furiously.

Idiko and the others walked out onto the manga-based world to hear an explosion from afar. "Okay, we just got here," Leah said, she folded her arms. "Just forget it," Krou said, shaking her head. Another large explosion emitted, just larger than the other. "I'm gonna go check it out," Idiko said, he leapt ran towards the battle site. "Me too," Sara said, she followed behind.

"C'mon," Soleil said to Yue and Seimei. Seimei grew into its beastly form as the two mounted him and rode him towards the site.

Jonas shook his head with his arms folded. "I'm goin' in," he started walking into the gummi ship. Leah snatched him by the collar of his shirt. "I don't think so. We can't just leave fellow members behind. Especially since I'm the leader. So you're bringin' your ass with me." She dragged him down the ramp by the collar as he was struggling to breathe, Risika followed behind.

"D?" Cole looked at Deadlock.

Deadlock sighed and shrugged. "Aw, what the hell."

The two headed towards the scene when the twins came out. "Cole!" Dat yelled.

"What?"

"Here," Dat threw something at him as he caught it with his gloved hand. He looked down to see a skull embedded glove, he looked at the two, confused. "What is this?" "Just go, you'll just find out soon enough!" Dat yelled. "Go!" Cole just went on towards the battle with the others. Krou still stood with the twins, so did RL and Pyro. As well as Tharynkx. She put her hand on the twins' and lowered to their levels. "It's okay, we'll protect you two," she smiled. "We won't need any thank you," they both swiped her hand off their shoulders. "Hmph, we'll see about that," RL smiled.

"Miu!" Rukia yelled. "You got it?"

Miu just sped towards the hollow and swiped through the mask with her katana, it disappeared into the air. Ichigo walked next to her as she rose, encasing her sword back into its sheath. "Hmm, now we know what it feels like to play with it for a little bit. That was kinda boring," Ichigo said. Suddenly, heartless and nobodies popped up everywhere around them in their moment of peace.

"What the hell?" Ichigo got into a stance.

Miu rolled her eyes as she got into a stance as well. Rukia backed up behind Ichigo, Kon in his 'Ichigo shell' against Miu. "Ichigo, these aren't Hollows." "Nah duh, you're just figuring this out?" Kon muttered to himself. "Hah!" He sped towards a group of nobodies as he knocked one away with his leg and then swiped at another but it dodged and knocked him back. He screeched as his hand was over a wound. He felt someone put its hand on his shoulder, another hand over his wound. It healed as the hand glew green. Sara's head popped up, she smiled as the others rushed out towards the heartless and the nobodies.

"Who are--," Rukia started.

"Just your friendly-neighbor guild!" Risika smiled, waving.

_**At Traverse Town...**_

Zerex and Ammi walked on the street towards the Gummi Ship Rental Service. "Hmm, it's time we follow them. You think Karakura Town is where we should go first?" Zerex asked. Ammi nodded, "I guess so." Zerex stopped, thinking someone or something was behind them. He quickly turned around to see nothing but a giant tree.

"What's wrong?" Ammi was worried, knowing Zerex was troubled.

"Nothing."

He progressed ahead as he was only with he and his thoughts. _(That tree wasn't there. Someone's watching us.)_ Ammi looked at him, still worried. _(Something's wrong with Zerex. Oh, I hope_ _nothing happens.)_ She ran towards him, catching up to him. A female figure landed in front of the tree as it started growing back into the ground as she saw them walk into a building. She had dark skin, blue hair, one black eye with a white circle in the middle and the other a blue eye. She had black baggy pants, and a black vest with stapless shirt underneath. Black gloves as well.

"Everything will be changing soon. The peace should still remain," she whispered.

* * *

Well, there's no comment for what I know. All that I know is that there will be more happening, more player will probably be joining so I'll be scrambling like a mouse for some cheese, but overall, review ! 


	14. Chapter 11: Followed By A Stranger

_Well, I've decided to do one chapter before the Q&A. Well, I'm just telling you guys that I probably won't be here on monday and tuesday (6/11/07 and 6/12/07). Not sure, but probably so. Anyways, rikufanattic sent in another guy! YES!!!! AND A TRIGGER TOO! Well, here he is:_

_rikufanattic- Umbra_

_Musashi: Well, I'll try to--HEY, DEADLOCK, DON'T TOUCH THAT!!! smacks hand hard_

_Deadlock: OW!_

_Musashi: I told you not to touch that button, dammit!_

_And StarLightSeraph, from your message, for the forum, i'll tell u, and the character drawings, I don't mind with mine. Hey guys, SLS asked me to tell u guys that she wanted to draw our characters in the story for her deviant account. I'm just asking for her perhaps, if she draw ur characters. It's up to u guys!_

_Phew, anyways, here's the story, continuing now._

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Followed By A Stranger

"Phew," sighed Umbra the Trigger. He rested his mecha bow onto his back after hours and hours of levelling up at a random field. Overall, Umbra thought he was pretty handsome: 5'8, bangs over his face like a rockstar, hair back and spiked up like a chocobo. Navy blue hair and crimson eyes. His attire was as different as everyone else: Black gloves, black vest with a chood attatched, comfortable pants that did kind of look worn out, and combat boots. His pistols strapped onto the side and his mecha bow on his back as well as his quiver of arrows. Right now he was in Traverse Town, just looking around, probably upgrade his pistols or bow. He thought about it, but decided to do it later. He stopped in front of the Gummi Ship Rental Service building and smiled to see his friend, Ammi come out of the building with someone else. (Who is this person?) He rushed towards her, waving.

"Ammi-kun!"

The girl turned to see him as she started running towards him, she hugged him tight, nearly knocking the air our of him. "Um, you know him, Ammi?" Zerex walked up to her. Ammi let go, she nodded furiously. "Well then, a friend of Ammi's is a friend of mine. "I'm Zerex, nice to meet you," Zerex held his hand out. Umbra looked at his hand and grabbed it, shaking it with a 'nice to meet ya' gesture. "Umbra's the name. And as you can see, I'm a Trigger. Me and Ammi-kun here go waaaaay back." Zerex smirked, "Oh really?" Ammi just smiled nervously. "And you never told me about him. Oh well."

"So where are you guys headed off to?" asked Umbra.

"To Karakura Town. We're following someone," answered Zerex.

"Mind if I go?"

"Don't care, just don't fall back."

"Believe me, I can carry my own weight," Umbra said cocky-like.

"Good. I like that. Then meet us at the garage in ten minutes. I'll be expecting you there," Zerex said.

Umbra nodded. "See ya later, Ammi-Kun!" "Bye, Umbra!" Ammi said softly. Umbra smiled as he headed towards the weapons shop. Zerex looked down at Ammi. He just shook his head as he walked towards the garage. Followed by Ammi.

_**Karakura Town**_

The girl in black stood on top of a building, looking down at the battle between the heartless and nobodies and the Keys of Hearts, as well as the Bleach heroes. She smiled, she revealed her staff as she leapt off of the roof with her staff up. The end of the staff slammed onto the ground, sending the whole area of nobodies and heartless out into the sky, hearts filling the sky as well. The group stopped the fighting now that it was over. Leah was confused.

"Who did that?"

Idiko looked around to see the girl in black in the distance. "Over there!" he pointed. He was about to go, but Soleil and Yue beat him to it. Seimei flew past him as they sped faster and faster towards the figure. But somehow, the girl went faster, heading down to downtown Karakura Town. "Seimei, halt!" Soleil leapt off of the beastly cat. "Power down." The beast shifted back into the small tabby. The others walked up to them.

"Just who the hell was that?" Cole asked.

"Someone who helped us," Krou said.

"Well, whoever she was, she's gone now," Leah said faintly.

"Just who are you people?" Kon yelled.

"The Keys of Hearts," Risika smiled.

_"The Keys of Hearts?"_ Rukia was confused.

"We're just here to look for someone, we did not mean to disturb you guys if we did," Yue said.

"No, no, you saved us from those things. We owe you," Ichigo said.

Risika raised an eyebrow mischeviously. "Don't think that!" Krou smacked her in the back of the head. "OW!" Idiko looked to the corner of his eye to see a dark figure in the shadows. He looked back at Leah. "Leah," he whispered. "Yeah?" "Someone's here. I think they know we're here." Leah looked around to see nothing but just felt it in the air, something wasn't right at all. "Let's go guys!" Leah said. "Wait--Follow us. There's someone we'd like you to meet," Rukia said. "They might be able to help." Everyone followed Rukia and Ichigo, Miu looked at Risika hard, then moving on. Not knowing what to do, Risika just followed everyone else.

_**Traverse Town: Garage: Ace Spire (rented gummi ship)**_

"You ready to go?" Zerex asked from the wheel.

"Yes," said Ammi softly.

"Yeah!" Umbra yelled, both of them had their seat belts on.

"Then we're off!" Zerex said.

He thrusted the engines as the gummi ship shot out of the garage.

* * *

_See, another gummi ship off towards Karakura Town. Hmm, well I might change the expire date of the Q&A, but right now, its still there for the same date. I'll say otherwise later. Review!_


	15. Chapter 12: Things Change

_I'm back from my two-day out of town mini vacation! And i decided to move the date of the Q&A chapter (which no one seems to be sending any questions, dammit!) Also, these are some of the things I hav to say to some people (clears throat):_

_**StarLightSeraph**- 'I saw Idiko's picture! It was weird seeing one of my character's pictures. And as you saw, some other people said yes, as you know that you can draw their pictures. Keep up the good work!'_

_**rikufanattic**- 'Thanx for having a good time rping with me! That day was awesome! IDIKO KICKED THEIR BUTTS! lol. Anyways, I'll remember that thing about Ammi's nickname. Cuz i think i made her too different in the story than from the forum. well, u rock!'_

_**hanakitsunechan7**- 'I know i forget to reread it sometimes, and i really know some of the sentences always sound weird. but that doesn't matter! it's the story that counts! Not the spelling and typo errors! that is all. and thanx for the awesome people. THAT is all.'_

_**Echo the Ethereal Swordsmaster**- 'Who are Ammi and Zerex looking for? You'll hav to find out.' (evil snicker)_

_**Xejicka**- 'Thank you for a whole lot of good reviews! And I'll be sure to put Xejicka in the next chapters!'_

_**DJ Diddy Dog**- 'Diddy Dog, Diddy Dog, awesome for u to join us. lol. ever since u reviewed KH:FS, u seemed like a cool guy. heck, u r. anyway, thanx for being there a lot.'_

_That's basically it, oh, wait:_

_**All**- THANK U GUYS FOR ENTERING THIS STORY! AND JOIN THE FORUM!_

_Here's the new characters:_

_DRAGONBLADER1- Will  
lordfury16- Sam (has not sent in stats yet so will be in next chapters)  
Echo The Ethereal Swordmaster- Tsukiyomi and Kasai  
Sonic13- Jason Thomas_

_Whoa! That was a lot of people. Well...Here's the story!_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Things Change

"So, are we almost there yet?" Umbra asked.

"NO! SO JUST SHUT UP FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME!!!" Zerex yelled from the driver's seat. "Occupy yourself!"

The three were still in the gummi ship, Amaterasu was asleep and Umbra wouldn't stop moving (which as you can see, was bothering Zerex a lot). Zerex's expression changed to see something incoming on the radar, enemy ships coming their way! "Amaterasu!" he yelled, she flinched as she woke up. "Wha--Wha," she said faintly. "Umbra!" The male looked at him, knowing something was wrong.

"Hurry, go to the turrets!"

"Why? What's---AAH!" Umbra yelled.

There was a huge jerk to the ship as Ammi could see the other ships through the window, speeding past them and gunfire passing them by. "Umbra, go!" Zerex yelled. "I'll try to shake them off!" Umbra nodded, knowing at this point he could prove himself. He sped out of the bridge, towards the turrets. "Ammi, strap up! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!!" Zerex shifted the thrusters forward (in the other room, Umbra was struggling to get into the shooter's seat). (Oh, I better get paid for this!) he thought.

_**Radiant Gardens...**_

A figure sped on the gravel as he was running from a group of people, blindingly fast. "Get back here, traitor!" yelled one of them. The male looked back with his hooded cloak to see them closing in. His katana in its sheath was unsheathed as he shifted his body back, forcing his hand forward as a huge fireball flew out towards the group of assassins, each dodged it. He landed onto the ground as his jacket swished in the wind and his black boots screeched to a halt. The assassins leapt at him at full speed.

(Hello, my name is Will. As you can see, these guys--assassins are trying to kill me of course. They should have, I am a traitor. But I will still run for as long as I have to. I out rank them, but more will come. Hopefully a miracle will come.)

He hurled two energy spheres into the air and as they came down, he swung at them with his katana like a baseball. They hit the ground in front of the assassins, smoke rose, one of them clearing it out to see that Will was gone.

Will was sitting on a tree's thick branch, watching the assassins pass by him.

"So, you're on the run again."

He turned to see another male: Short raven black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, half-moon shaped spectacles, a white male monk's kimono, blackish-blue sash, bandages wrapped on both arms, from wrists to the elbows. "You...why are you always following me? Piss off," Will said. "Why nothing, just checking up on you like I've been doing. I heard you're in big trouble, and--" the male started. "...And you wanna help, Tsuki?" Tsuki nodded, "Yes."

Will sighed. "Where's Kasai?"

"Just hitting on girls again," Tsuki smiled.

"Oh, hello," the male known as Kasai said to a pretty, young girl.

He was in Traverse Town as his friend was in Radiant Gardens. He had red hair, tied into a ponytail (hair like Reno's from FF VII, but still spiky like Axel's) with some black streaks, white shirt, black vest, black gloves with fishnet from his wrists to his elbows, gray cargo pants tucked into his black combat boots. He was always the charming guy, but seemed to get himself into trouble somehow, some way. Everyone who saw him thought he was Axel, so he just went along with it. A simple strange resemblence, but he always used it to his advantage, saying it to the pretty girls. There were screams from afar to see the girls running, there were a huge group of heartless coming their way. His chakrams appeared in his hands as he groaned in disappointment. He sped towards the group as a figure slashed through with his keyblades.

"What the--?" Kasai said, he stopped. "Who was that?"

Whoever it was, he or she was gone. Kasai looked everywhere to see someone on the roof. He couldn't tell who it was, but all he knew was that he would probably see him again. Maybe. A one in a million chance. He blinked to see the figure was gone.

* * *

_I know I kind of rushed at the end, but oh well. Review!_


	16. Chapter 13: The Blade VII's Crew

_Well, I don't really have much to say right now except that we have some new characters:_

_kristina-16- Angelus and Gabriella_

_Got another one. This is actually two of mine from the forum:_

* * *

**Name**: Mimi

**Age**: 13

**Weapon(s)**: Frying Pan 2X, martial arts

**Attitude**: Sweet, kind little girl but can have a bad temper sometimes.

**Description**:

5'6, White chef's hat, long orange hair, white apron, green eyes, maid's uniform, boots with knee-high socks. Bracelets on each wrist. She and Idiko have been best friends since Kindergarten.

**Bio**

: Mimi was never interested into the game until Idiko showed her, the she was tied into it. In real life, she is in the Cooking Club at her school and enjoys cooking and reading. She is also more shy in the real world but in the game she is a whole other person.

**Abilities**:  
**Burnout!**- Summoning a giant stove which she throws really hot bread at the enemies, burning them to a crisp.  
**Yummy Yummy Yams!**- Quickly prepares yams which heals all allies.  
**Freezer!**- Summons a giant freezer, shuts enemies in, freezing them.  
**Bake Off!**- Challenges enemy/or player to cook off, and whoever has the most cook stat points wins. Dealing damage to the loser.  
**Ka-Ra-Tay!**- Enhances martial arts.

* * *

**Name**: Zhao Yun (ZY)

**Age**: 14

**Weapon(s)**: Spears, martial arts

**Class**: Warrior

**Attitude**:

Can be serious but chooses not to. Most of the time he is a nice, funny guy. Always defends his friends when he needs to.

**Description**:

6'1, long, black ponytail, green armor (like Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors if u all know who he is), brown eyes, black knee-high boots (without ridges at the bottom), long white scarf, black gloves, green band on forehead. Idiko's other best friend since Kindergarten.

**Bio**:

A laid back type of guy, he is. In the real world, his father is a policeman, and he loves the chinese culture. He especially loves the Dynasty Warriors series, knows a lot about it. But he always defends his friends if someone wants to beat them up.

**Abilities**:  
**Thunder Slash**- Thunder energized strike from his spear.  
**Martial Law**- Enhances his martial arts.  
**Fire Spin**- He spins, creating a ring of fire around him, burning enemies to the touch.  
**Half Hit**- Reduces the enemies' health to half.  
**Palm Strike**- Exactly what it says.

_Well, those are my new characters. They're in the forum as well, oh wait, i already said that. Here's the story._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Blade VII's Crew

**_Karakura Town_**

"So, they need our help, huh?" asked a man in hat and clogs.

"Yes Mr. Urahara," answered a small girl with roach-like pigtails.

The man, Kisuke Urahara, the owner of the Urahara Shoten, a black market of Soul Society items. The girl with the roach-like pigtails, her name was Ururu. Leah and the others were in front of them, there was a small ding and an envelope appeared over Idiko's head. He picked it off from over his head and opened it. He read it silently to himself as Risika appeared behind him, reading it as well.

_Dear Idiko,_

_Hiya! Whatcha doin'? I've heard some news of you around the game that you're with the Keys of Hearts. Well, if you can have them to come over, ask them if they could come to Feudal Japan. You know, the InuYasha world. See ya tomorrow!_

_Sincerely,  
Zhao Yun (ZY) and Mimi_

_P.S. Tell Haylie to not mess with me again!_

He closed it, looking over his shoulder to see Risika upside down. She just smiled 'innocently'.

_**Japan**_

Yoh Asakura and his guardian ghost, Amidamaru walked through the empty fields of Tokyo with his arms folded and his katana, Harusame in its sheath on the side of his waist. "Well, Amidamaru, it's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Yoh asked his ghost. "Yes, Master Yoh. The stars in the sky...It's jsut like the old days," Amidamaru sighed. "You miss it, don't you?" Amidamaru looked down, but then his focus went forward. Yoh stopped as well. "You sense that as well Amidamaru?" his hand was firmly gripped tightly around the hilt of Harusame. Dusk Nobodies appeared around them out of nowhere as the two were back to back.

"What are these things?!" Amidamaru asked, wide eyed.

"I don't know Amidamaru, but we're about to find out," Yoh sped towards the nobodies with Harusame. They out manuvered him as they leapt to the side, knocking him back. Two figures landed beside him while he was still down. He looked up to see one was a guy with what looked like a guitar and the other a girl.

"Gabriella, formation Delta," said the male with the guitar.

He started playing a fast though flowing tune as stars rose from then strings of the guitars as he played. "Star Struck!" he said with the final chord. A wave filled the area of nobodies, stunning them, paralyzing them. The girl sped towards the nobodies with rhythm and grace in her step. Jumping and kicking, punching as if they were nothing but paper; Ultra-thin paper. She finished by landing in front of Yoh, Amidamaru and the other male who seemed to be her partner.

"Who are you two?" Yoh asked in a strangely calm way.

"The people who only help when they needed to," simply answered the male.

The two disappeared from the shaman's sight. Yoh turned around to see a girl with blonde hair, a cold stare, a black dress, bathroom sandals, and a red bandanna. Yoh smiled.

"Anna."

_**Feudal Japan**_

"Inuyasha!" Shippo groaned.

"What are you whinin' for now, ya little shrimp?" Inuyasha hit him in the head. Shippo cried, rubbing the huge bump in his head.

Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirala walked on a dusty road, along with two other people, though not of that world: Mimi and ZY. "You two are so immature," Mimi said with her hands behind her head. "You're to talk," ZY said, looking at Mimi from the corner of his eye, walking with his spear like a walking stick. "Mind your business, you two are only along for the ride," Inuyasha said. "Now, now, Inuyasha. Just let them travel along us with peace," Miroku said gently with his monk's staff. "Yeah, Inuyasha. We can never travel in peace without you fighting someone," Shippo said. Inuyasha glared at Shippo with his usual, 'Oh I wanna kick his ass' stare. "You want another one?" Inuyasha raised a balled up fist, referring to Shippo's first huge knot in his head. Shippo whimpered. Inuyasha stopped, he started sniffing as his head turned in all directions.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Something's here," he sniffed once more. "Not a demon...None of Naraku's goons...Something else...Something big."

"Look!" yelled Mimi.

They turned to see her pointing at something...A giant heartless, nonetheless (this happened in the forum). The 15-year old known as Jason Thomas appeared alongside Xejicka with his hoodie flowing with the wind. He summoned his keyblades, she summoned hers. "I knew this time would come," Jason said with the collar of his hoodie slightly over his mouth. Xejicka looked as Jason. "Are you ready?" He nodded, still looking forward down at the field where the giant heartless stood. She looked back at the field, they leapt at it.

* * *

I think I know what you guys are thinking: _'More anime worlds, why?'_ and _'Another giant heartless...What the hell?'_ Well, only in time...you will find out. Review! 


	17. Chapter 14: Another Giant!

_Hello again! Well, here's the new characters, Minako 88's character is in the forum:_

_Minako88- Catherine Chen, a.k.a. Minako_

_And here's others from Echo the Ethereal Swordsmaster, again._

_Echo the Ethereal Swordsmaster- Gabriel and Iseria_

_And, I don't know if they'll be in it. I haven't decided yeat about that question Echo. It's been on my mind though._

_Anyways..._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Another Giant?!

Idiko arrived at Feudal Japan after the message from Mimi and ZY, looking high and low (which was kind of weird since he didn't here the commotion from afar). He noticed an explosion from afar near the field...

"What?" he asked himself.

He sped towards the field to see the InuYasha gang and other players going against another giant heartless! (This can't be! If its here, an ANBU might be here as well! But I can't leave them! I gotta call the others and tell them one's here!) He took out a sheet of paper and pencil, but looked up, noticing the players!

"Mimi, ZY!" he yelled.

He sped faster and faster towards the heartless as his keyblades flashed into his grasp. He leapt into the air at the heartless. Inuyasha landed onto the ground with his Tetsuaiga, noticing Idiko lunging at the heartless. "Who the hell is that?" he asked with his sword out. Miroku landed onto the ground with his staff up, a line of darkness shot at him but he knocked it back. "It doesn't matter! He's an ally!" Mimi and ZY landed on the ground together, looking at their friend.

"Idiko!" they both yelled in unison.

_**Traverse Town**_

"Kasai!" called Tsukiyomi.

Kasai sighed as he was looking at someone, a girl as usual. She was over by the diner, reading a book with a cup of steaming coffee beside her. She had long, golden hair, pale skin, a white cloak with silver linings, green and white dress, white gloves, red high heeles, and a summoner horn headband around her forehead. "Ooh, senorita," Kasai said to himself as he gazed at her at a small table.

"What are you doing?" Tsuki looked at Kasai.

"Looking at that chick right there," Kasai said, not looking back.

The girl was sipping the coffee slowly.

"Um, you know who that is, right?" Tsuki pointed.

Kasai looked back at him. "No, who? It's only a hottie."

Tsuki was speechless almost, still pointing to the woman. "It's...Iseria." It finally came out, Kasai had a shocked look on his face. "WHAT?!?!?!" he yelled. The girl went from reading her book, to quickly gazing at Kasai with her blue and green eyes, cold the glare was. She slammed her book shut, grabbing it as she stood from the counter, and headed towards the two. Kasai was struggling to leave, but Tsuki grabbed him by the corner of his shirt, preventing his escape.

"Hello, Iseria," Tsuki smiled as she came closer and Kasai still tried to escape.

"Hello Tsuki, Kasai," Iseria arrived.

She noticed the struggling Kasai trying to get away. "So, you thought I was one of those hotties, huh?" Iseria asked with her arms folded. "Oh, don't have such a temper Iseria." She turned to see a man with short silver hair, pale skin, a black trenchcoat with golden linings, a red buttoned-up shirt, black gloves, brown slacks, black shoes and black sunglasses over his eyes.

"Gabriel," Iseria sighed, rolling her eyes. "Where have you been, gambling again?"

"That's what I do," Gabriel smiled.

Iseria just shook her head as she started pass Gabriel, Tsuki, and Kasai. Kasai took an exhale of relief. "I'll deal with you later in the dueling square," she said to Kasai with her back turned, still heading down the square. Gabriel sighed. "What an uptight chick. Oh well, that's my gal!" He gathered his things and took another sigh. "Well, it's about time for me to go help Iseria calm down. See ya guys later." He headed towards Iseria as Tsuki let go of Kasai's collar.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" he smiled.

_**Karakura Town**_

Leah and the others rested in the wide, training area below Urahara Shoten. Urahara was training with Jonas as Leah was sitting on a huge rock formation with her legs criss-crossed. She didn't mind of being seperated from the others, it was more nice quiet anyways. As she still sat, an envelope appeared over her head, she picked it and opened it as she started reading to herself. Her eyes went from side to side to then see it was from Idiko. She closed it, looking up with a serious face. Standing up, she disappeared from sight. Risika noticed her absence.

"Where did Leah go?"

_**Feudal Japan**_

"Watch out!" Idiko yelled at Sango.

"Hiroketsu!" she yelled as she hurled her great boomerang. It slashed through the heartless' legs as it lost its support. There was a shine on its forehead that was noticable. "A jewel shard?!" Miroku stopped, then he looked around for Kagome. Finding her, he pointed. "Kagome!"

She saw it, aiming her bow at the monster's forehead while Mimi and the others still fought it, buying her some time.

"SACRED ARROW!" she yelled as she let go of the energized arrow.

From above, a girl watched the heartless explode with a golden feathered chocobo by her side. She stroked it while it purred. "We might have to go, Jing." "Squark!" yelled Jing. She mounted it and headed down towards the scene.

_

* * *

_


	18. Chapter 15: Minako the Free Soul

_Here's the new characters:_

_Dark Heartless Dragon- Nexas and Malix  
Sonic13- Rebecca Thomas_

_Dark Heartless Dragon, it was nice rping with you the other day. Both characters are awesome. Well anyways, again, whoever wants their characters to be drawn, contact StarLightSeraph. And if you don't mind Jason, pleez let me use her too! Well here's the story. And srry it took so long for me to continue the story!_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Minako the Free Soul

Leah appeared in Feudal Japan to see Idiko and the others.

"So, this is where you went."

She knew that voice and turned around to see Jonas gazing at her from a tree. He leapt off it and landed in front with his two feet. "You followed me, why?" Leah asked. "Well, I didn't want you to get into any trouble without me there. I am your bodyguard," Jonas smiled. Leah smiled back as they saw a blurry figure run past them, golden feathers floating in front of them. Jonas snatched one up and looked at the figure that was gone, but could be seen from afar.

"A chocobo?" she asked.

"Minako," Jonas simply said.

"Who?"

But it was too late, he disappeared into the wind. Leah looked all around to see him nowhere in sight! She muttered and swore to herself, going towards the scene where Idiko stood.

"Iki-chan!" Mimi hugged her old friend tightly.

"Hey Mimi!" Idiko choked.

ZY just gave a simple wave and a small smile. "Well, nice day, huh?" Idiko chuckled. "Another one?" Sango asked, looking at Mimi and ZY. "Oh yeah, this is our friend, Idiko!" Mimi said bubbly. "You were pretty useful in that battle," Miroku smiled. "We could use you on our journey." Idiko had his thinking face on. "I'll think about it."

Jonas still chased the girl and her chocobo as they sped through the forest of trees.

"Minako, Minako, slow down!" Jonas called.

The girl knew that voice as tears floated off her cheek, but still, she and her chocobo ran. "Minako--!" Jonas continued. He slowed down and appeared in front of her with his arms straight out. The golden chocobo screeched to a halt. The young girl got herself off of the chocobo and patted its beak softly as it replied with a satisfied squark.

"Jonas?"

He looked to see tears flowing down her cheek, for he had finally found his missing friend.

_**Karakura Town**_

The Ace Spire (rented gummi ship) landed onto the large outskirts of Karakura Town, as Zerex, Umbra, and Amaterasu came trotting down the ramp. Zerex looked to the side to see some other ship. "They're here," he pointed out. "Let's go see them then," Umbra said, as he started heading towards...anywhere, but Amaterasu grabbed him by the hood of his vest. "Slow down, Umbra. You don't even know where they are!" "She has a point," Zerex said. "Hey, there's someone!" Umbra pointed (and choked). It was her, the girl in black that had rescued Risika and the others when they had entered Karakura Town.

"Let's go ask her!"

The girl had noticed the three and started running away. Zerex sped at her quickly with his dark keyblades out. "Let's go!" Amaterasu sped at the two with her speed as well. Umbra sighed and took out is mecha bow just in case he had to do some damage. He stopped, to sense something. _Heartless._ Shadows and Soldiers and other heartless appeared around him.

"Uh, Ammi, Zerex, need some help here!" Umbra pulled out his two pistols.

Two figures appeared back to back beside him. "Rebecca and Jason Thomas here to rescue the day!" the girl said, a giant shield in her hand. "I thought I told you to stop that!" Jason whispered. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!!" Umbra yelled. "Just forget it," Jason said. His keyblades appeared in his hands as the shadows jumped at Umbra. Rebecca knocked them away with a bash. _"Dur!"_ she yelled after. Jason and Umbra felt stronger as if they could take more hits. Umbra shot down a flurry of heartless as Jason sliced and diced them like cheese. Umbra felt a Soldier slash his pistols out of his hands. He dodged the rest of its hits and kicked it away. He took out his bow and readied his bow and arrow, pointing it at one and shot through it.

Amaterasu and Zerex still chased the girl in black to see that she was a bit faster than the both of them so she was always a few steps ahead. Amaterasu turned her head to see that Umbra wasn't there any more! She couldn't stop; she could just find him later anyways! But she was worried about her friend. Today was gonna be a long day indeed.

_**Radiant Gardens**_

"Nexas," a male called his twin.

They were at Hollow Bastion, the abandoned castle of Radiant Gardens. Both males were twins and a dangerous duo of Nobodies. They had heard a rumor of a giant, rumored to be of the ANBU. He was strong they heard, but they would take him out together and alone. "You ready Nexas?" the twin repeated his twin's name. "Yeah Malix," answered Nexas. They charged into the castle, Malix with his staff and Nexas with his katana. The dangerous duo were about to kill.

* * *

_Another chapter in a while. Don't forget to join the forum and more people can join! I've finally gotten organized anyways. Review!_


End file.
